


it's not gay (if it's in a threeway)

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Slight Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Liam, Unsafe Sex, honestly it's all lilo and then the girl is barely in it so sorry to anyone reading for that, in this land of non existant sti's, like honestly what is plot who am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn’t one hundred percent positive whom this girl is – Liam’s the one who picked her up from the club and brought her back to the flat. The only reason he’s here is because he and Liam may have had a bit too much (a lot too much) to drink and when Louis had accidentally walked in on Liam with his hand down the front of her knickers, she’d told him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not gay (if it's in a threeway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirlwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirlwall/gifts).



> honestly this is one of those fics that i never thought i'd finish but i'm happy i did because i like the end result and i hope you do too! this is completely unbeta'd (sorry) but i've read it over a few times and it seems alright to me (even if it is 1.30 in the morning) :) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it! the title is unironically from the lonely island song of the same name. 
> 
> i entirely blame taylor for this. :)

Louis isn’t one hundred percent positive whom this girl is – Liam’s the one who picked her up from the club and brought her back to the flat. The only reason he’s here is because he and Liam may have had a bit too much (a lot too much) to drink and when Louis had accidentally walked in on Liam with his hand down the front of her knickers and his mouth on her nipple, she’d told him to stay. So now he’s kind of awkwardly sitting on the bed, watching Liam stroke this girl’s clit in front of him.

It’s honestly not the weirdest situation he’s ever been in – but it’s up there.

“Why are you just sitting there?” She asks, breaking the pseudo silence they’ve been in since she’d spoken last.

“What,” Louis says, his eyes suddenly going as wide as a full moon. See, sitting here, he could ignore the fact he was pretty much watching Liam have sex (even though his best shot of that was literally leaving, but that’s a problem future Louis can think back on and hate himself for), but if he like, joins them, then it’s a whole different thing – fuck why didn’t he just leave?

He hears her huff of irritation, “Join in,” is all she replies, before sucking a mark underneath Liam’s neck, forcing him to meet the eyes of his best friend for the first time since they got home. “You want him to join, right, Liam?” he hears her ask against the skin of Liam’s throat.

Louis always thought the saying ‘you could cut the tension with a knife’ was just one of those writing clichés that you learn about in high school and hear old people say in movies about romance and other boring things but here, in this moment, he finally understands why people say it all the time (granted, most people probably aren’t saying it because they’re invited into threesomes with their Hetero Best Friend™, but anything is possible at this rate).

“Yeah,” Liam says finally, taking all the air out of Louis’ lungs in one long and drawn out breath. “It’s not really gay if you’re here, is it?”

The girl, whose name Louis still is yet to find out, laughs, “It’s whatever you want it to be darling.”

Louis stands up from the bed, walking over against the wall where Liam and the girl are, “So, how are we doing this?” He asks, settling his hands on her hips and kissing her shoulder from behind. It’s been a while since he’s been with a girl, not since Eleanor before Zayn – he’s kind of hoping it doesn’t show.

Liam takes that as his cue to continue stroking at her clit, while Louis’ hands move up her waist underneath her top to grab her boobs, feeling cold metal on either nipple. “Fuck,” she mumbles, throwing her head back onto Louis’ shoulder while thrusting her hips forward into Liam’s hand. “This is good,” she says with a breathless laugh in her voice.

Louis moves his hands back down to slide her shirt up over her head, leaving her completely nude from the hips up. He hears Liam groan at the sight, making him speed up the movement of his fingers on her clit. The girl moans loudly, rolling her hips into Liam’s hand more desperately the closer she is to her orgasm. “Fuck!” she grunts as she comes, breathless whimpers passing her lips before she smothers them in Louis’ neck, her breath warm on his skin.

He hears Liam slide his hand out of her underwear, before watching him pull off his own shirt, exposing the extremely toned body beneath it. Louis knows he’s staring, but he can’t even blame himself at this stage, Liam’s body is honestly like something that should be in a museum, on display 24/7 so Louis can perve on him all the time. He’d honestly pay to do that. He’s openly staring (and possibly drooling) at Liam’s like, eight pack, when he hears Liam let out an awkward cough, making Louis blush and look away quickly. It’s not like he can really be _blamed_ , he’s a human being and Liam is like, some kind of perfection.

“You know, it would be so hot if you two kissed,” the girl’s voice comes from behind them, on the bed (Louis doesn’t know how she got there without him noticing – must have been when Liam distracted him, or else he’s just drunker than he thought). Her words take a little while to register in Louis’ brain though, and when they do, he swears his face actually becomes as red as the lingerie she’s wearing.

His mind is just echoing ‘please, please, please, god yes,’ while refusing to look at Liam, who no doubt has that weird constipated looking face happening at the thought of it. “If Liam’s cool with it,” he says, trying to act cool even though it’d only take a look at Louis’ pants, from either Liam or the girl, to realise how desperately he wants to.

He feels Liam’s hand on his jaw, tilting his face up to look at him before Liam’s firm lips are pressed against his, rough and hard and the complete opposite of Liam’s personality outside of the bedroom. Louis is surprised, for the first like, millisecond before he’s kissing back hard, one of his hands at the back of Liam’s head and the other tracing over his six pack, feeling the hard ridges beneath his fingers and Liam’s stubble grazing against his clean shaven skin.

He might be dead.

Louis’ hips press forward instinctively, his hard cock desperate for some kind of attention, rubbing against Liam’s hip. This seems to snap Liam out of his daze, though, making him pull back from the kiss. His cheeks are as red as Louis’ feel, but he quickly turns all his attention back to the girl on the bed, whose hand is back down in her knickers, having kicked off her jeans.

“How do you want this,” Liam asks, his voice thick with lust.

She points at Louis, “He’s got a pretty mouth,” he watches a smirk grow on her face, “I say we get him naked, and then get it on both of us.”

“It?”

“His mouth, duh,” she laughs softly, sitting up straight at the edge of the bed, “looks like he gives good head, and by the look in his pants, he likes doing it.”

It’s weird, being spoken about while you’re standing right there, Louis thinks, but he also feels like he shouldn’t say anything, in case he ruins the moment and Liam cracks it and finally kicks him out of the room (like how Louis should have just left to start with). He can’t even look at Liam right now.

“Fuck,” Liam says under his breath, “I bet he would.” 

Louis’ eyes widen, his head turning of its own accord to look at Liam, who, quite honestly, has shocked the hell out of him tonight.

“Yeah?” the girl says, tilting her head, “get him naked for us, Li.”

He never expected this is how a threesome would actually play out – he kind of assumed all threesomes where there’s one girl and two guys involved the guys not looking at each other the whole time and everyone being focused on the girl – but apparently not always.

He feels Liam stand behind him, the feel of his strong hands on his waist, and the shockwaves they send racing down his spine. His shirt is pulled over his head slowly, and Liam’s lips press to the back of his neck, almost exactly on the spot that drives Louis wild, as though he can read his mind. Liam’s hands move down to the button of Louis’ jeans, popping them open and unzipping him slowly, like it was all just a big show for the girl on the bed, whose eyes were darkening just watching them. Liam pulls his briefs down with his jeans, letting his cock spring free and slap against his stomach, already wet at the tip.

Louis steps out of his pants, turning around to instantly get his hands on Liam’s, feeling the thick press of his cock through his jeans. He’s like, almost positive his mouth is watering right now, or, once again, that he’s actually dead. Liam’s hand comes down to unzip his jeans and exposes his bare cock to Louis, before his other hand starts to press down on his shoulder, pushing him to his knees. Louis is face-to-face with Liam’s cock. Liam’s cock is literally right in front of Louis’ mouth, and he’s definitely not dreaming (as far as he knows).

Liam’s hand comes to the back of Louis head, edging it forward until he takes the initiative to suck Liam’s cock into his mouth, his right hand coming up to grip the base and hold it steady. Liam lets out a sharp breath above him once Louis’ mouth engulfs the head of his cock, taking him in to the back of his throat almost instantly. He hears Liam let out a soft moan at the sudden friction on his cock, which has been all but ignored until this moment (much like Louis’ own, but, sucking Liam’s dick may as well be his friction).

If there’s one thing Louis knows about himself, it’s that he gives great head – much like the girl had predicted, but this is Liam that he’s sucking off, so he wants it to be greater than great. He pulls off after a few sucks, dragging his tongue along the vein as he does, looking straight up at Liam. “Fuck my mouth,” he says softly, staring at Liam expectantly.

“Fuck,” Liam says under his breath, tugging at Louis’ hair roughly, sending a shiver down his spine. “Open your mouth,” Liam says again, rocking his hips forward slightly into where Louis’ fist is still working on his cock.

“Holy shit,” Louis hears the girl on the bed say, the sounds of the covers rustling as he assumes she sits up straight to watch them.

Liam presses his cock into Louis’ mouth harder than he expected, making him pull his head back slightly, only to have Liam grip his hair tighter and pull him back in. It’s then that Liam starts fucking Louis’ mouth properly, his cock sliding in and out of Louis’ mouth with force, and Louis trying to look up at Liam to see the way he’s biting his lip to stifle his slight gasps of pleasure. Louis is moaning openly at the way Liam is tugging on his hair, the sound muffled by Liam’s cock but still obvious in the otherwise quiet room.

“Fuck, don’t come,” He hears the girl say, before Liam slows down and finally stops, pulling himself out of Louis’ mouth. Louis hopes Liam didn’t notice the way Louis instantly moved his head forwards to try and suck him again – at least he didn’t say anything.

Louis is sure he looks like an absolute mess, he just knows his lips are red and blown up, his hair is fucked and he can feel the slight tears at the corners of his eyes. By all means, he looks fucked out – and nobody’s even touched his dick yet.

“What do you want to do now, Shannen?” Liam asks, finally allowing Louis to learn this girl’s name without having the awkward ‘hey so I know I just joined in and started a threeway with you and my best friend–slash–roommate but like, what’s your name?’ conversation, which is a life saver.

Shannen leans back on her elbows, looking over at Louis who is still knelt on the floor looking like a lost puppy, “I want to get his mouth on me,” she says, motioning for Louis to come over to her.

He gets up straight away, letting her move up the bed before setting himself between her legs. Liam gets on the bed beside them, his hand cupping Shannen’s breast and tugging softly at one of her nipple piercings. Louis feels her breathing hitch, but she still presses him down between her legs with a hand on his shoulder, much like how Liam had done to him earlier.

“But Liam?” she says, waiting for said man’s hum of approval, “Louis hasn’t had anything yet so why don’t you work on him while he does me? Louis, get up on your knees, honey.”

Louis swears he stops breathing, going still for a millisecond before doing as she asks arching his back up so his arse is pushed out. He pretends like he’s not completely losing his shit over the possibility of Liam touching him and licks over her clit.

“Not yet Lou,” she twists her hand in his hair and pulls him up, causing Louis to gasp, “oh, he likes that a lot,” she says under her breath, smirking. “What do you want Liam to do for you, Louis?”

She tugs his hair again, causing him to gasp out a ‘fuck!’ which makes her smirk grow even wider, if that’s even possible. “You want him to fuck you?” Shannen asks, and even though Louis _knows_ he didn’t say it and to keep his and Liam’s relationship in any way normal he should probably deny it but – it’s what he was thinking, and it’s what he knows he wants to happen, so he just stays silent, hoping Liam doesn’t just pick him up and kick him out of the apartment to never be seen again. Shannon picks up on his silence and lets out a little huff of annoyance, “Liam, do you want to fuck Louis?” His heart has stopped – like, there’s honestly no way he’s alive right now. Liam is going to realise that this is Too Gay™ and it’s all over for Louis – and probably Shannen too, she seems completely into it.

Instead, Liam nods and kneels behind Louis, reaching for lube that he had sitting on the nightstand since before Louis interrupted him and Shannen, probably. It’s at this moment that Louis realises his breathing has picked up like, a lot, and Shannen can probably feel it on her cunt, which his face is still hovering above. It’s kind of weird that he can actually kind of hear Liam pouring lube onto his fingers which will soon be Up Louis’ Ass, let alone that some of it is dripping onto the dip of Louis’ spine – which really isn’t necessary considering it’s probably more lube than any guy Louis’ been with like this has ever used, but it’s nice that Liam cares. He decides to say as much.

“S’okay Li, don’t need that much,” Louis says quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s the first like, proper sentence that Louis has actually said in this wild situation and he can hear Liam click the lid and throw the lube back onto the mattress.

It’s completely overwhelming when he feels Liam’s hands on his arse, spreading him so he can get Louis ready to be fucked – _to be fucked by Liam!_ – he grabs Shannen’s thighs, trying to distract himself before he embarrasses himself by coming before he’s even properly touched at all. Liam must see Louis’ hands move, because he presses down on his head until Louis’ mouth is practically one with Shannen’s clit, like it was before she stopped him.

Louis sucks her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue hard against her from the start, making her thighs clench against his head and one of her hands tighten in his hair. One of his hands slides down the inside of her thigh slowly, in juxtaposition with the way his tongue is working her to tease against where her lips meet her thighs, causing her to let out a loud moan and twist her hands in his hair.

His eyes are still clenched shut, but it’s at that moment that Liam finally presses a finger inside of him, thrusting it slowly. Louis lets out a soft moan into Shannen’s lips, trying not to let Liam’s distraction make him sloppy on her. His forefinger teases at her slit, where she’s completely soaked and he slips two fingers inside of her – which Liam immediately does to him, and Louis let’s out an embarrassing ‘ah!’ against her, thrusting his fingers quickly while doubling up his efforts on her clit.

Liam curls his fingers inside of Louis, and he can feel him, so fucking close to that spot that colours start appearing behind his still screwed shut eyelids. He feels Shannen’s legs quaking, and it doesn’t take many more thrusts of his fingers before she’s coming, tugging his hair so hard that he sees lights and moans out embarrassing noises which drown hers out.

She moves back from him once she’s too sensitive, rolling to the spare place of the bed, presumably to watch the way Louis is squeezing at the sheets in an effort not to come or be too loud in fear that he scares Liam off.

“Fuck him now,” Shannen says, and he looks up to see her wink at him, “I know that look all too well, hon,” she says to Louis, running her hands through his hair softly.

Liam’s fingers pull out of him suddenly, and he hears Liam behind him searching for the lube before the tell-tale click of the lid and slick sounds of Liam prepping himself. He pulls a pillow down to rest his head on, pressing his face into it to distract himself. In his twenty years he’s never felt as exposed in his life as he does now with Liam about to fuck him.

“Have you done this before?” Shannen suddenly asks, and he turns his face to answer her, expecting the question to be aimed at him. Instead, he sees her looking at Liam.

“Anal, yeah, heaps. Not with, uh, a guy, though, never thought I would ever,” Liam answers as he presses the head of his cock against Louis’ hole. “No offence, bro,” he says to Louis as he starts to press in, just that little bit too fast that Louis is gasping into the pillow and clenching at the duvet.

“None taken,” he tries to say completely normally, only to have Liam rock his hips inside of him and force half the sentence to be an incomprehensive moan. Honestly, if Louis weren’t having the best experience of his entire life, he’d probably be pissed.

“Fuck, he’s so tight,” Liam groans behind him, setting his hand down on Louis’ shoulders to curve his spine even more. Honestly, he must look completely fucked (no pun intended), completely bent over and submissive for anything Liam threw at him, with his hair completely ruined and lips still swollen from earlier. He probably looks like something out of a porno – ‘ _Hot Twink Ruined By Straight Friend_ ’, he’d call it.

He starts to fuck into Louis, going straight into hard quick thrusts that shoot curses and moans out of Louis with every punch of Liam’s hips. His cock is brushing in the best way on that spot, and Louis is rarely quiet to begin with – so he clenches his teeth into the pillow, rocking his hips back against Liam as desperately as he can.

“Pull his hair,” Shannen says, “I want to hear him.”

Liam does exactly that, using the hand that was on his shoulder blades to tug at Louis’ hair and pull him up from the pillow, causing him to let out a soft scream of pleasure, one of his hands flying onto Liam’s hand as he rocks back as quickly as he can.

_This is the best sex of my life_ , is the only thought on his mind, the rest just blank with pleasure as Liam thrusts right against that spot, but never hitting it. The hand not tangled in Louis’ hair is squeezing so tightly at his hip that he’s praying it bruises so he has proof this isn’t all some dream his drunk mind made up.

His noises are a blur to him now, no longer caring that he’s screaming and moaning at every movement of Liam’s hips, “Please, please fuck me, Liam, so good,” he’s chanting, squeezing at the hand Liam still has twisted in his hair.

“This is so fucking hot,” he half-hears Shannen say, too lost in the feeling of Liam’s cock and complete and utter pleasure. “Spank him, see if he’s into it.”

Liam lets the hand on Louis’ hip slip off before hitting against his arse with a loud slap that makes Louis gasp out and press back, “So kinky,” he tries to tease, even though it ends up sounding like he’s just moaning it out.

“You should see how he looks from the front, he fucking loves it,” she says, and he hears Liam groan behind him, fucking him harder.

“Take a picture,” Liam grunts, “phone’s on the night stand, fuck.”

Louis gasps, rocking his hips back against Liam. He can only imagine how he looks, completely flushed red with exertion, his eyes are probably almost black with how turned on he is. He hears the click of the camera a few times, before Louis stops paying attention to the flashes.  

“You’re gonna love looking at those tomorrow,” She says with a laugh.

Liam’s hips pick up speed, and by now Louis is almost screaming with each thrust of Liam’s cock inside him, “Please, Liam make me come, want to come, want to be so good for you, please, you’re so good I’m so close, harder please,” he repeats, his thighs starting to shake from how close to coming he is.

“Yeah, come on my cock,” Liam moans out, “love being fucked so much don’t you, just for me, always wanted to be fucked by me, didn’t you? Could always tell,” He changes the angle of his hips ever so slightly that he’s fucking into Louis’ prostate on every thrust.

Louis honestly can’t believe he’s getting off on Liam’s self-absorbed dirty talk, but he fucking loves it, he can feel tears tracking down his cheeks from how fucking good everything feels before he’s coming, his eyes shooting open before rolling back in his head. He can hear noises that he knows he’s making but can’t even pretend to care about, not with the waves of pleasure rolling within his skin all over. He feels like he’s fucking high, just from the feeling of Liam fucking him.

As he starts to come down, he feels Liam slowing his thrusts inside of him, fucking him so selfishly that he knows he must be about to come. Louis starts lazily moving back against him, sex tired and completely elated.

He feels Liam coming inside of him and gasps softly, letting him finish before he pulls out.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Shannen says, getting off the bed and setting Liam’s phone back down on the night stand.

Louis is exhausted; he barely pulls himself up to the rest of the pillows before he’s passing out, not caring at all how gross he’ll feel in the morning.

*

He wakes up with his face pressed against a warm chest and his arms and legs tangled over someone else’s. He blinks his eyes open before they settle on a familiar tattoo sleeve and he freezes. He squeezes his eyes shut again as he realises everything was definitely not a dream, and he absolutely had his entire mind fucked out by Liam.

“I know you’re awake,” Liam says, rubbing his fingers over Louis’ bicep.

“I _was_ asleep, thanks for waking me up though,” Louis opens his eyes slowly, staring at where he can see a photo of himself being fucked on Liam’s phone, which he knows Liam has been looking at.

Liam flicks at his arm, “Don’t be a prick. So, like, about last night–”

“I completely understand, like a drunken threeway, nothing about it. There was a girl in there and everything, so you’re still in the clear,” probably not the best conversation to have while he could feel Liam’s come dripping out of him but, he digresses, “we can just pretend it never happened and keep on with our lives.”

Liam flicks him again, “Don’t cut me off you dick. I was going to say, I’ve never had anyone react like that to anything I’ve done with them before.”

Louis blushes, “Please don’t make fun of me.”

“No! No, I mean it was like, really hot. Like you were so keen and responsive and, fuck – these pictures. Lou, seriously,” he reaches the hand that was on Louis’ shoulder down to where his cock is standing hard. “You’re so hot. Even for a dude.”

Louis rolls his eyes and sits up, turning to face Liam, “I’m not here for experimentation, Liam.”

Liam’s eyes widen, “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant, like, I wanted to do that stuff, bro, even before last night and even without Shannen here.” He reaches his hand out to run his fingers over Louis’ hip and around to his arse, which he squeezes.

“Are you just saying that so I’ll suck your dick,” Louis asks, cocking his head, “because I’d be inclined to do it, maybe,” he leans his face down to Liam’s so that his lips are brushing on his, “if you gave me some inspiration.”

Liam leans forward and kisses him, sliding his hand into Louis’ hair and tugging it softly, making him moan, “So you definitely do like that,” he says with a smirk as they pull back.

“Shut the fuck up or I won’t suck your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone actually know how to do endings???? is that a thing???
> 
>  
> 
> anyway i hope you liked it!   
> [my tumblr if you want to get in contact!](peitrom.tumblr.com)


End file.
